Rippletail (RC)
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Killed by a beaver |apprentice=Ripplepaw |warrior=Rippletail |starclan resident=Rippletail |mentor=Reedwhisker |app=Mallownose |livebooks=Twilight, ''Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, Power of Three, The Fourth Apprentice, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''Mistystar's Omen'' }} Rippletail is a dark gray tabby tom. Rippletail was a RiverClan warrior under Leopardstar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Ripplepaw was mentored by Reedwhisker. He aided Leafpool and Mothwing with treating the ill from tainted water. After earning his warrior name, Rippletail mentored Mallownose. During a drought that dried up the lake, Rippletail and Petalfur were chosen to represent RiverClan on a journey to free the lake water. Rippletail died while fighting the beavers and Dovepaw was traumatized by his death. He joined StarClan and gave Mistystar one of her nine lives. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Twilight :When RiverClan is infected with sickness, Ripplepaw manages to remain healthy, unlike many of his Clanmates. When Leafpool comes to help, he is introduced to her by his mentor, Reedwhisker, who also thanks Leafpool for saving him when he was still a very young apprentice. They volunteer to fetch yarrow for the sick cats, and return with the herbs that are used to cure all the sick in RiverClan. Sunset : In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight : He is now a warrior named Rippletail. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : He is now a mentor to Mallowpaw. Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Rippletail's apprentice, Mallowpaw, becomes a warrior, and takes on the name Mallownose. :Rippletail and his Clanmate, Petalfur, are chosen to represent RiverClan to go on the patrol upstream to see what happened to the water, as a drought is currently happening and the stream is blocked by something. The cats journeying with them are Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Tigerheart, and Toadfoot. They are mentioned to be weaker and more easily tired than the other cats because of the drought and famine, which is worse in RiverClan because of the lack of water. :Later, when dogs attack the patrol, he reveals that he, Petalfur, and the WindClan cats don't know how to climb trees, as there aren't many on their territory. The ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats have to assist them, and they all make it up safely. When one of the cats is wounded, Rippletail treats them and it is mentioned that he learned about herbs from Mothwing in preparation for the journey. :When they reach the beaver dam, he and Petalfur stop and start playing in the river, happy to be back near water. The beavers then start swimming after them, and almost catch the RiverClan warriors. When they reach the beavers, he and the other cats attempt to fight with them. In the battle, a couple of beavers corner Rippletail. The biggest beaver rips a large wound in his shoulder with its huge, jagged teeth. Petalfur brings him out of harm's way, but the wound is too much for him to recover from without proper care, and he suffers all night. He slowly dies when dawn comes, as he is the only cat who knew which herbs to use. :The other seven cats bury him by the stream as they would have been unable to bring him home, and they vow that they will find a way to bring back the water so that he will not have died in vain, but they realize that they must do so without fighting the beavers. While the remaining seven cats struggle in the flood, Dovepaw and Petalfur eventually meet up and Petalfur helps Dovepaw, saying that Rippletail won't have died in vain. :When the warriors return to the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw offer to go to RiverClan with Petalfur to break the news of Rippletail's death, but she declines, saying it is something that she must do alone. It is noted that Petalfur is still grieving heavily, but silently, for her lost Clanmate. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw and Petalfur continue to grieve heavily for him. :As she dreams, Dovepaw hears Rippletail's lonely whimper ring into her ears. Later on, Jayfeather asks Dovepaw if she was dreaming about Rippletail. He goes on to tell her that Rippletail was always going to be part of the quest to unblock the stream and that he was born with courage and the cats couldn't have succeeded without him. Jayfeather continues by saying that his death steered Dovepaw's path in helping her find another way to defeat the beavers. It is said that StarClan led him to the battle that killed him, not Dovepaw. Afterward, it is mentioned that Dovepaw felt peace for the first time since Rippletail's death. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen'' :Rippletail is present among the ranks of StarClan during Mistyfoot's leader ceremony. When he comes to give the new leader a life for curiosity, Mistyfoot gratefully tells him that his sacrifice had brought back the water in the lake, leaving out the fact that the fish had yet to return. Rippletail notes that he doesn't regret losing his life if it meant helping his Clan. Trivia Interesting facts *It was mentioned by Kate Cary that he may be one of Mistystar's kits. However, Reedwhisker is confirmed by Vicky later in the same chat, making Rippletail too young to be from the same litter. **Later it is revealed that Graymist and Rippletail are not Reedwhisker's siblings, and that the litter Fireheart saved from the river consisted of Reedwhisker, Perchkit, Primrosepaw, and Pikepaw. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a silver she-cat. Character pixels Quotes External links * * * Notes and references es:Torrenterode:Kräuselschweiffi:Värehäntänl:Ribbelstaartru:Чешуйникfr:Pelage d'Écumepl:Falujący Ogon (KR) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Mentors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Mistystar's Omen characters